


Forgotten Question

by Footnote



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footnote/pseuds/Footnote
Summary: The Question Prussia doesn't feel like answering.
Relationships: England & Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Forgotten Question

_“Brother.”_ Germany began.

  
_“Yea. What is it West?”_ He looked up from his work papers to give his brother his full attention. Germany was a Nation of few words and wouldn’t interrupt unless it was important.

  
_“Why did you do it? Why did you send help to the Americans?”_ He was asking about the Hessian soldiers sent to aid America as auxiliary troops.

  
_“Winning battles and wars is what I like to do. He would have lost the war without me.”_ I responded simply selecting my words carefully. He never liked lying to West so he answered as truthfully as possible.

  
_“Hmmm.”_ Was Germany’s response, not quite an acceptance but he was indeed a Nation of few words. He trusted his Brother’s judgement on matters of strategy.

  
~*~*~*~

  
It would be a hundred years before anyone brought up The Question again.

  
_“Hey Prussia. Why did you help me during my Independence?”_ America asked while they were sitting and waiting for the other Nations to show up.

  
_“You wanted Independence right? Awesome Me likes to fight. We both got what we wanted.”_ I told him with a wide grin. He didn’t mind lying to America, who nodded accepting the answer and moved the conversation on to the next random thought.

Prussia saw America as a still too young Nation focused on Independence. He was absorbed with doing what he wanted with Freedom, often forgetting there was also Sacrifice.

  
America didn’t realize what he gave up.

  
~*~*~*~

  
The Question was asked again the next day instead of another century. The Universe was funny like that.

  
_“You should tell him.”_ Hungary prodded during their usual brunch. It was a tradition she insisted on and he showed up because her food was delicious. He also didn’t mind her company.

 _“What are you talking about?”_ I asked between a mouthful of food.

 _“The real reason why you helped America during the war.”_ She insisted knowingly, without bothering to reference which one. She was one of his oldest friends so of course she realized his motives. _“Has he not asked?”_

 _“No.”_ I responded firmly. There was no hiding the truth if he has, but America’s War for Independence was a sore subject and never brought up unless blindingly copious amounts of alcohol were involved.

  
_“I am happy for you two. Ofcourse it doesn’t really matter anymore.”_ She told him softly because she was a good friend. She understood he would never lie to England and that was enough. They continued with brunch and other topics.

  
~*~*~*~

  
Afterwards he went Home. He went directly to the garden where he knew England was taking afternoon tea. There was even a cup waiting for him.

Outside Prussia was loud and annoying but he really did enjoy moments of quietness. Summer winds shifted tree branches to scatter sunlight throughout the garden. It was a quintessential England thing, seeing him sitting there chatting to some invisible entity.

 _“Hello Sweetheart.”_ England greeted him when he leaned down for a kiss. _“How was Hungary? Doing well I hope?”_

 _“She is.”_ I responded taking my seat across from him. We talked about our day, exchanging pleasantries the way England likes to do until we fell into comfortable silence. The kind that happened to beings who has spent centuries next to each other. We sat there in contentment and no questions about wars was asked.

**_Fini_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw in the Hetalia Manga how Hessians helped train American soldiers during the War for Independence, I wondered why. I know they fought on both sides of the War but this was just my little theory: Prussia helped because America was a rival. He was trying to get America out of the way to woo England.


End file.
